disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars
Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars is a 2010 Canadian/American television film starring Jennifer Stone, which premiered on March 26, 2010, on Disney Channel. It is the second film adaptation of the book, Harriet the Spy, by Louise Fitzhugh, after the 1996 Nickelodeon Harriet the Spy film that starred Michelle Trachtenberg as Harriet. The film was produced by 9 Story Entertainment. Vanessa Morgan, who starred as Marion in the movie, would later go on to star in and its subsequent television series, which also aired on Disney Channel. The film centers around Harriet, who now is a teenager. Jennifer Stone told Popstar magazine that "We're basing it off the charm of the first book. They aged Harriet up to 16, and it still deals with mean girls, except it matures that a little. It's a bit more of mean girls having to do with gossip and heartthrobs and all that. The first book was written in the 60's so we're trying to bring it up to 2010. We're putting our own spin on it." It is the first Disney Channel film since 1997 that was not promoted as a "Disney Channel Original Movie" and the first released through 9 Story Entertainment and was co-produced in association with Disney Channel and Canadian pay TV channels Movie Central and The Movie Network. However, according to the Disney Channel website, the film is listed as a Disney Channel Original Movie. Plot Young spy Harriet M. Welsh (Jennifer Stone) crosses paths with popular student, Marion Hawthorne (Vanessa Morgan), as the two girls compete to become the official blogger of their high school class. After Marion has already started blogging, Harriet lags behind because she reports what she finds interesting. Unfortunately for Harriet, her classmates do not share her views and state that the article lacks any interesting factors on Harriet's blog. Harriet's 'nanny,' Golly suggests that Harriet should endeavour to write something which is of interest to Harriet, as well as her classmates. Harriet sets her sights on a big pop star, Skander Hill (Wesley Morgan), who is in town starring in a movie, Spy Teen 2: The Sequel, that her father, Roger Welsh (Doug Murray), is producing. However, Vi Welsh (Shauna MacDonald) claims Harriet has a crush on Skander. Despite her disdain for the star of the film, Harriet starts blogging about Skander Hill and stalks him. First, she goes to stalk him by doing a little Father/Daughter visit together, but Skander has an outburst and Harriet is forced off of the set. When Harriet attends the hotel at which Skander stays, she finds Skander arguing with other producers of the movie. When switching shirts, Harriet notices a birth-mark on him and takes a picture, also stealing a water bottle. It only makes the other students love him more. Marion and her friends invite Harriet over, and watch "Spy Teen". She lies and runs downstairs to talk to Skander. Unfortunately, it is Sport pretending to be Skander. Along with that, the posse gets excited, but Marion's still suspicious. The next time Harriet goes there, she disguises herself as a maid, and she steals a hotel receipt signed by Skander, but Skander notices her, and she runs away. She shows Marion the signature, but Marion claims it is a forgery. Skander spots Harriet stalking him and follows her to Janie's house. Meanwhile, Harriet's friends decide to cut off their friendship with Harriet because she is too obsessed with Skander. They feel left out and claim that Harriet is befriending the people whom she once despised. While leaving, Harriet bumps into a chemical made by her Eco-Friend. This causes a loud noise to emanate from Janie's room, which Skander believes to be someone trying to blow him up. Back at the set, Skander accidentally starts a food fight, which Harriet tries to record, but notices her father, and does not record out of consciousness. When she follows her nanny Golly, she deduces she has a boyfriend, after a long argument, they figure out that she is leaving, bringing a major outburst throughout the family. Marion asks Harriet for real proof. Harriet goes back to the set, and is put in as an extra, and later Skander comes up to her and devotes his anger to her, while she was recording. Soon after, she puts the rant on her blog, which Marion puts on the web. Skander quits the movie because he realizes Rodger's daughter is the spy. Harriet soon gets back with her friends, and Sport makes a basket. Harriet gives Skander a deep heartfelt apology, but Skander still quits, because he wanted her to stop her blog, but Roger would not allow that, as he believes Harriet is an avid writer. Then Skander realizes he gets a major role in another movie. He then goes back, hugs Harriet and kisses her on the cheek, and rejoins the movie, returning everything to normal. Harriet gets the blog (while Marion loses because she violated the rules to publicize Skander's rant), and at the end, it shows magazines showing a possible relationship between Skander and Harriet. Cast *Jennifer Stone as Harriet M. Welsch *Alexander Conti as Simon "Sport" Rocque *Melinda Shankar as Janie Gibbs *Jayne Eastwood as Ms. Elson *Wesley Morgan as Skander Hill *Vanessa Morgan as Marion Hawthorne *Aislinn Paul as Beth Ellen Hansen *Kristin Booth as Katherine "Ole Golly" External links * Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:2010 films Category:Live-action films Category:Films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Films based on books Category:Films based on children's books